trillionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elma
Official Description Zeabolos’ younger sister. Because of her frail disposition, she usually stays inside the Great Overlord’s castle. She adoringly calls Zeabolos, “Dear Brother,” and wishes to be of some help to him. She looks up to her older sister Fegor, who saves Zeabolos with powerful magic at critical moments. Personality Elma is adored and doted on by everyone in the castle, not just because of her frail body and sickness, but especially because of her kindness and selflessness. However, because of that, she feels like a burden, even more so when Trillion was killing the Overlords in succession. She has a bit of selfishness in her, but it's one borne out of kindness and her love for the people around her. She does not hold any prejudice and treats Uriel, an angel which were hated by the denizens of the Underworld, as a friend. She loves being doted by her brother, Zeabolos, and looks at him as a man. Favorite Gifts Each gift shows an event the first time it's given to Elma and the player receives 1,000,000 affection points and 25% heart points. * Star Boy Doll * Silver Comb Character Route Ending Her character route starts at Chapter 7: Bearer of Embers of the Soul. Shortly after Fegor is eaten by Trillion, the rest of the living inhabitants of the castle despair for losing the last Overlord. Not knowing what to do, Elma laments to her brother for not being able to help out in such a desperate time. However, because of her heart's cry, Astaroth's soul that resided in Faust's Soul Grimoire, activates and envelops her in his warmth, thus resulting in the succession of his Crest of Gloom to Elma. As a result, Elma begs Zeabolos to let her go out and battle Trillion, much to the initial protests of Uriel. She undergoes the same training as the previous Overlords, albeit with the added difficulty of learning everything from scratch. However, because of her clean slate, she is able to learn properly without any bad habits along with the added advantage of having seen the prior Overlords' training. On the course of her training period, she spends more time with her brother. She gives him four coupons with which he can use to ask her to do something like a chore. He used one as soon as he received it, to make Elma brew him tea according to his liking, as Baphomet would insist upon a more nutritious brew rather than his favored sugared version. Zeabolos also added that Elma should accompany him while drinking tea. Later on, he used another of the coupons for her to massage his back to relieve some of his stress accumulated from dealing with his subjects. In the beginning, it seemed to tickle for him, but as soon as she put in some magic into her massage, he started to feel pain. A few moments after when Baphomet came back, Zeabolos was stiff from being unable to move his hurt back but kept a calm look so that Elma would keep her smile. During one night when the weather was horrible and there were loud thunders, Elma visited Zeabolos fearing the thunder. Zeabolos uses another coupon to make Elma sleep beside him, as a front of soothing her fears.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters